4 AM Forever
by silentdeadlyfox
Summary: Mello and Near were always rivals through and out but Near constantly loves Mello and eventually their relationship changes. Rated M for: Sex, Language, etc. Is a songfic. Song: "4 Am Forever" by Lost Prophets


_**Mello. . .**_

**That name. . . Woke me during sleep, why? Was I dreaming? No. . . Just another name calling to me. . . My cell phone, pure white with a blue screen, happened to light up but nothing was on it except the time. . . The most important setting right now actually, it said **_**'4:00 AM'**_**. I always end up waking to this time, with the name Mello ringing in my head. This never stopped and as far as I know, he was dead, final point done. Just then. . . That very thought of the death and how it happened, just automatically tears began to fill up the corner of my eyes and I sighed with a tremble going through and out my whole body. **

_**Mello. . .**_

* * *

_**I remember the day Mello and I happened to be separate from each other because he got upset about not being able to become the ultimate winner for the Successor . But at this point in time, I had decided since then to keep a picture in my white shirt of Mello back when he was only 15 years of age, when I became lonely , I would pull it out and stare at it, once a time I happened to write "Dear Mello" on the back with solid blue ink and as the SPK members entered the room, I put it back within my shirt.**_

_**I love you Mello, but it is harder for me to do than say.**_

_After ward, some time in the close future, the threatening blond paid a visit to me, and was having pulled a modern-day gun toward my direction though, but he purposely missed by quite a bit, shooting a screen instead.. Yet I hadn't minded like my usual self would, no anger involved. _

_Later coming that night was quite lonely for me, I once again pulled out the picture from my shirt that was always sanitary and white, showing how I felt everyday considering white was a blank colour, yet __**I**__ was not inside, my heart was not empty at all. Just that moment, the main door to the investigation room where I normally did my cases, creaked open, the sound was clear and loud. I quickly put the picture of Mello in to a drawer where if at all, no one would see or know it existed._

_I heard the noises of footsteps close in to this dorm, I wasn't particularly scared or anything, I just sat in my usual position up on the bed, meaning I was one knee to my chest that would show the up-and-down beat of my breathing, and one knee was underneath myself, creating a sense of balance for me to sit and this way my feet would not numb so easy. The bed itself was only like the ones back at the Orphanage- Blue main stream of threads then a white line or bar stretching across the top part of the blanket, the pillows were white and tidy of course. Now the mysterious person stepped in but was so quick, they happened to cover my mouth with some sort of cloth, kind of like velvet, across my mouth and tied behind my head, then I just saw the body, clear to my expressionless eyes, was this who I thought? __**Mello here? What for?**__ I asked myself, confusion filling my head._

"_Well hello my little rival, how has the cases been for you, considering you being first."_

_I could not speak with this cloth over my mouth also I knew better than to speak to such a rhetorical question like so. At that time, he released a smirk over his face and leaned over to me until I fell back-to-back with the bed, the bed made a tiny squeak making notice that our two weights pressured it down some. _

"_Well my little rival. . . As for you being first. . . You deserve some punishment just as if I was a loving father to you right?" I nodded slowly but I was not frightened by his little 'game'. He simply released the gag slowly, but kind of roughly and leaning until our lips were only inches apart from each other, he now locked his lips onto mine with intensity. I let out a squeal of surprise, he drained it from my vocals and into his body as if it was a medicine, he then had our own tongues meet within the caves of our mouths, he was battling with me now I could say but this feeling was unfamiliar to me, my whole body was feeling excited by this new urge for something, but something un named for now. Our hearts were beating fast against each other and after he won the battle for dominance he released our tongues and we both panted like dogs, we were truly heated up inside and out._

"_Mehllo. . . What's your reason for being here?"_

"_My reason is for you to find out yourself Number 1. . ." He smirked once again and unbuttoned each button from my long-sleeved white cotton-made top, but as if he was skilled with this and would not look or gaze away from my own dark eyes that were now filled with much emotion and confusion._

"_Don't be so in denial my rival, your punishment has only begun here you know. . . After this, there will be more of a surprise as it goes for you." He finally finished unbuttoning my top and had each side of the shirt to the sides of me so my whole abdomen and chest area were exposed for him to roam up on and see. He then dragged his warm and moist tongue along my whole chest and abdomen with slow strokes at a time. He tried to force a moan or some noise out of me so that way I could show I was the weaker and he was the dominance over me._

_After he made his licked strokes over the mid-section of my body, he slowly slid my pajama cotton pants down so the pants were completely off of me, then noticed I had no undergarments on so he went to my erection, it was sticking up now and he grinned as he grasped it in his warm hands, taking it with in his mouth, he tasted the skin of it now as he teased all around with his tongue. I only let out little whimpers of submission and gripped at the invisible blanket on top of me, wishing I had something to actually grip on tightly, I bit my bottom lip tightly until the blood gushed out of one tiny opening from a corner of my mouth._

"_Nnn…NNN Me…Mehllo!"_

_He grinned continually as he heard me escape his name out of my throat, my voice had been very feminine. He then bit a little down up on the tip of my dick as he waited for a response back, I happened to jump up and squeal quite loudly. He got a enjoyment from that, he resumed his sucking and biting until I released all my white sticky substance that was sweet, into his mouth, he soon swallowed and licked his lips hungrily but stood up only to glance down at my naked body that was fragile and small like a baby lamb possibly to describe myself. Now Mello removed all the clothes he wore, even his shirt in this case and climbed upon me after undressing his own self._

"_Mello. . . What are you-"_

"_Shh shh . . ." He put his left index and middle finger on my mouth and soon released them, knowing I got the right signal. "Now, this will be what I looked forward to, seeing you in pain and loving it even no matter how much the pain is. . . Now hold still."_

_As I did so by his own instructions, I soon enough, felt himself jar something inside my entrance, only to have me with shocked eyes fixed to the ceiling above me, as he forced in more of this, I let out a little yelp of pain, the more he enjoyed seeing me like this._

"_So Near! How do you feel now!?"_

"_M-Mello!" He continued to insert and pull out at a much quicker pace but with more pain involved to this, yes I was not pain tolerant with this, no one has ever handled me like this, oddly I didn't mind being physically harassed or touched in this matter, usually I was not used to it. Maybe my mind was to clouded by this to even think of that reason? Well whatever it may be, I was in LOVE with Mello and no one could change it, I never hated, rivaled or anything against him, it wasn't my nature really. Mello always had something against me, he was the jealous type, the one who felt he failed no matter what because he assumed he couldn't succeed my level of achievement some odd reason, now this Mello was different, he was still dominant and wanted that but he seemed to enjoy this more than just wanting to see me humiliated by knowing he was beating his own rival at the game of 'intercourse'._

"_See Near? I always win at things like this. . . Because you are so easy to dominate!"_

"_Mello. . ." I only had that name to say right now, nothing could be said since all was going through my mind was his name and everything about him but now my mind cleared with the visions of seeing white flashes, colored flashed, spinning in my head. My eyes were shut since this experience of sexual harassment was painful to me but I craved it badly, I needed this as much as he did. . . _

_Suddenly, the flashes ended right after he exploded some wet contains in myself, he was quite tired out himself but decided he better leave and go._

_This was what we both __**needed**__, he needed to release all his anger, jealousy and everything else that was involved in him, in to me. I needed to release my loneliness in to him more over, we both had a goal now out of doing this._

"_Near. . . I must go before I get caught sleeping with my rival and that would show something odd. Have a good night Near."_

"_Good night Mello. . . Hope to catch you again." He smiled a loving smile to me and closed the door behind him as he left. _

_One name rang in my head after ward though, one that would not leave my mind, not a single second._

_**Mello. . .**_

_**I need you now. . .**_

_**Oh Mello.**_

_So several days passed so to say, Mello was with Matt at this time period and I got worried sincerely deep in my heart but dare not show this concern to the SPK, they would suspect something was wrong, now I do not like many to worry about me by any circumstances. . . Except Mello._

_Now though I worried, I had a secure feeling he may be alright, but Matt however, died by shootings and it was devastating for Mello to think because that was his childhood and adulthood friend through and out no matter what, they always hung around each other, Matt was the loyal dog to him. But Mello had a different plan, that I was unsure of now, I felt completely broken about it now, it worried me if he would do such a plan._

_Turned out Mello was taking Takada in the back of a Semi-truck but he was in a disguise for a bit until he took her in the back of the truck. Next moment I heard about before was the fact that Mello. . . For my life I was in disbelief but would not argue, was that he was dead. I froze up, unsure what to think here now, my heart felt as though it stopped a bit and I said not a word, no one even spoke but just stayed in sheer silence._

_That very night, I was alone but stayed in the middle of the floor where I was when investigation took place, I didn't even move a hand to grab for Mello's picture, I stared to the floor with tears filling my eyes, I did not whimper while, I made not a sound but tears fell in droplets to the concrete floor with a slight sound. I began to tremble now, I tried to tell myself he was still alive but my heart told me he was dead, I then picked up my cell phone, my only device right beside me, I saw a message on my phone, typed about four hours before Mello's death, it only said. . ._

"_Dear Near, _

_I never wanted to admit such words but I love you as a rival._

_As a friend._

_As a loved-one._

_Even if I die, know I will be close to you, by your heart no matter what._

_Don't worry, even in death we are rivals._

_Mello."_

_I only froze in sight at the message and put my phone aside as I stared to the floor, tears became more full and came out in streams more now as I trembled more violently and dared not gasp for air nor make a noise to let out this. _

_I checked the clock on my phone to see how long ago this took place, he specifically and exactly died at '4 AM' nothing else but I could not sleep that following night, the thought of him not around scared me to death, I will never be the same anymore._

_No one to rival against, no one to befriend and most of all, no one to love._

* * *

I only kept staring to the time and the old picture of Mello I took from my bed table drawer, I stared then gave a tiny smile to show that I would always believe he would never leave me any cost, even if he was dead.

"Mello. . . I wish. . . That you could be here, that you would have never died. Dear Mello, just know I love you with all my heart, no one replaces you not even anyone most important to me, now I think your heaven is better without me, but my heaven is right when you are with me."

I only tried to sleep but nothing was to come to have me sleep but suddenly, a apparition of Mello appeared beside me and stroked my hair then spoke in a gentle voice.

"Near. . . Don't worry you are always with me, I always love you now." He wanted to say more but he had misted out and I felt more relieved that he was there with me, following, watching anf taking care of my broken spirit and heart.

**Mello. . . You are my love and I will never let that go.**


End file.
